


Tortoises in labyrinths

by Servena



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is watching a soap opera. Sherlock will have none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortoises in labyrinths

“Is that a soap opera you’re watching?”

Joan jumped and the remote slipped out of her hand onto the floor. She turned around on the couch, blanket wrapped around her. “Sherlock, what did I say about you sneaking up on me?”

He kept his eyes on the television. “You’re avoiding the topic.”

She bent down to pick up the remote. “Yes, it is.”

He shot her a confused look. “Why?”

She shrugged, not expecting him to understand. “I just needed something simple and distracting after our recent murder case.”

“Actually, as this was an accident instead of killing with intent - ”

“- it doesn’t qualify as murder but as involuntary manslaughter, yeah, I know. The point still stands.”

He sighed. “Well, Watson, I’m disappointed in you. You should know watching television, soap operas above all, is a complete waste of time.”

“I’m sure you have spent your time with something more constructive”, she said dryly.

“Indeed I have. “ He looked at her expectantly.

She sighed and gave in. “What is it?”

“I am currently researching the behaviour of tortoises when exposed to the complicated environment that constitutes a labyrinth.”

She looked at him in surprise. “You built a labyrinth for Clyde?”

“The construction has yet to be completed.”

“Can tortoises even find their way through a labyrinth?”, she wondered. “I know that rats can, but tortoises?”

“I have no idea. That’s why it is an interesting question to be researched.” There was something hopeful in the way he looked at her.

She took one look at the television where the son just found out his fiancée had been entertaining a secret affair with his own father. “Need some help with that?”

He smiled slightly. “A second pair of hands would indeed be much appreciated.”

She turned the television off, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and followed him.


End file.
